Generally, multi-lamp photoflash units may be characterized as either cube or linear configurations. Cube configurations are best illustrated by the flashcube of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,327,105 or the magicube of 3,730,669. Linear configurations are set forth and described by the flashbar of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,857,667 or the flip flash of 4,017,728.
In the above-mentioned cube configurations, a reflector is folded into a cube-like shape and includes a plurality of reflective surfaces each disposed at an angle of 90.degree. to the reflective surface adjacent thereto. On the other hand, a linear configuration is usually in the form of a series of cavities which are folded to provide a back-to-back relationship and the complete unit is disposed within a relatively flat and rigid container or housing member. In an alternative format, the series of cavities may all face in one direction and be disposed within a relatively rigid housing member or the housing member itself may include a plurality of aligned cavities formed to receive flashlamps as set forth in a co-pending application bearing U.S. Ser. No. 221,132.
Although the above-described reflector structures have been and still are utilized in numerous applications, it has been found that there are other applications wherein the above-described structures leave something to be desired. For example a cube-like configuration seriously limits the available space suitable to a multiplicity of flashlamps. Similarly, cavities folded into a back-to-back configuration are also self-limiting insofar as space utilization is concerned. Moreover, the inclusion of a separate reflector unit in a multi-lamp photoflash unit tends to desirably reduce undesired heat transfer from a flashing lamp to an adjacent cavity.